Curse of a memory
by kantellis
Summary: Some mamories are not a gift. They are a curse that affect all our life henceforth. However, there are those who help us make it only a memory. T for violence, I guess.


**Author's note:** I had this scene in my mind for a long while now, ever since I read _Too many bridges burned_ by Icy Lady ( fanfiction net / s / 9118952 / 1 / Too-many-bridges-burned ). It's a small filler to the story, happening after the storyline, so to get the whole context go and read it. It's worth it! ^^

Oh, and HP crossover is here cos there's magic that's coming from the original fanfiction ^^ No HP characters appear here though. Nor from Kuroshitsuji, for the matter.

**Disclaimer:** No 6 belongs to Atsuko Asano

* * *

A little boy was running down the stairs happily. It was his big day. His fourth birthday. And the party was due to start in just a moment. He bounced laughing through the corridor towards his fathers office. He burst through the doors surprising the man sitting behind the desk.

- Daddy! Daddy! – he exclaimed with a huge grin. – Come on! It's time! – he started jumping on the spot. His father smiled warmly at his son.

- I'll be done in a minute – he assured the boy. – Why don't you go and help your mother? – he suggested and the child pouted.

- Mommy keeps me away from the big room – he complained, which made the man smile fondly.

- Here you are, Gratien! – a woman said entering the study and smiling at the boy. – I was looking all over the house for you! – The child turned to her with a smile. – Come on, let your father work. – She took the small hand into hers. – We should already go to the entrance hall and wait for the guests to arrive. They should be here any time soon. – The boy beamed at that. His friends were coming! And he could play with them! And eat the big cake that he's seen hidden in the kitchen! The boy waved happily to his father and followed the mother out.

They were standing in the doors when a crash of breaking glass behind them made them stop. Both turned abruptly and froze on spot at what they saw. There, in the study, a huge fire snake was circling the room. And through it they saw the man standing in the middle of the mess, waving his wand. Daddy? His eyes met both of theirs for a brief moment and then, with one swift move of his hand, the doors to the study closed shut. Daddy? There was a ringing silence for a while that was broken only by a bloodcurdling scream. That seem to waken the woman from her shock. Silently, she lifted the child into her arms and ran as fast as she could towards the entrance hall. The boy started whining and wriggling but the firm hands held him tightly. Daddy?!

They barely entranced the entrance hall when the doors were blown inside. With a surprised scream the woman backed of. They both watched speechless as another fire snake loomed above them, its flaming eyes fixed on them. For the longest moment nothing happened. Then, all at once, the beast stroke down and the woman screamed strange words, stretching an arm in front of her. Daddy, come help. The boy clang to his mother and hid his face against her chest. There was an animalistic wail but that was it. Nothing more happened. The boy looked up and saw a shimmering bubble that divided them from the fire.

- Mommy – he whimpered. Only when he looked at the woman he saw her strained face and focused eyes. He saw the outstretched arm tremble. – Mommy – he repeated more tearfully.

- Listen to me Gratien – she said in a strangled voice not turning towards her son. – You will do as I tell you now, understand?

- Yes – he whispered faintly, clearly frightened.

- Good – she said and the boy felt that she shivered as the snake attacked again. Mommy, don't shiver – See the barrier there? – she asked and the boy nodded. He was frightened, horrified to the core. Is mommy afraid? – It will disappear in a moment. I will draw the snake's attention and you will run straight through the door and head to the Phantomhives as fast as you can. You will tell them what happened – she said and, kneeling to the floor, she let the boy stand.

- But mommy – the child whined but the woman didn't let him continue.

- No buts, Gratien – she said sparing him a glance but than the barrier wavered and hot air reached them as the snake stroke yet again. It's warm, mommy. The witch focused back on her spell and turned away from the boy. She started panting from exertion. – No buts – she whispered. – You will do as you're told – she said imposingly. Is mommy angry? The boy stared terrified as his mother started trembling more visibly. Is mommy tired?

- Mommy – he started again but she just panted, gritting her teeth. The child watched wide-eyes as tears started falling down her face. Don't cry mommy.

- I will put the spell down now – she said quietly. – I will move to the left. You will run for the door.

- Mommy – he started again tearfully. He was heavy, his heart pinning him to the ground. His heart was beating fast. His heart was not letting him breathe. What is it mommy? He watched as his mother got to her feet and took a few shaky steps to the side. Mommy don't go.

- I love you, Gratien – she whispered almost inaudibly. Love you too mommy. – No go – she panted and the barrier was no more. Sudden heat hit the boy and he coughed surprised. He swayed on his legs, that didn't want to move. Astounded, he took in the burning surroundings, his lungs filling with smoke. Mommy I'm afraid.

- Go! – his mother's desperate shriek made him snap back. He saw his mother throwing spells at the creature. His legs moved on their own as he turned and headed to the doors. I'm going mommy.

Suddenly the boy felt something extremely hot pushing him roughly. It hurts. It hurts very much mommy. He fell to the ground and his painful scream mingled with his mother's panicked voice calling his name. He turned around and to his outmost horror he saw a flaming arm aiming at him. Help me mommy. There was another scream for the woman as she threw more spells at the monster, taking all its attention. The boy looked up and he froze in shock. With wide eyes he watched as two burning arms pierced his mother and her painful scream tore the thick air.

- Mommy – the boy whined in a hoarse voice. – Mommy – he repeated faintly as he saw the woman sinking to the ground. Mommy get up. He made to move but he was grabbed by firm hands. Let me go. He started wriggling lively. No. Let me go to mommy.

- No – he whined and he felt that he was pulled back. Mommy.

- Nezumi – a voice that didn't fit interrupted but he was still trying to get free.

- No! – he screamed at the top of his lungs gazing into the flames.

- Nezumi! Wake Up! – His eyes snapped open. He was panting heavily. He was shivering. He blinked into focus the face in front of him. Worried, violet eyes were looking at him. He gazed into them trying to gather his thoughts. Yes, it was jus a dream. A memory. Even though he tucked it away in the deepest darkest parts of his mind, it popped up once in a while. But now he remembered where he was. And when. In just few days he'd be turning seventeen and he had to decide about his future. He sighted in momentary relief and relaxed his stiff muscles. He felt firm hands leaving his arms.

- Bad dream? – asked Shion in the softest voice possible.

- The worst – Nezumi sighted and closed his eyes. He felt somewhat tired. – Come here – he said quietly and felt the other lie against him. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and relished in the pleasant warmth so close to him. He nuzzled against the white silky hair and in response felt a gentle giggle over his chest. Yes, he was right here and now. He was in the warmest, sweetest embrace that he wished to never leave. No ghosts of the past would interfere this future.

- I'm glad you're here – Nezumi whispered on the verge of sleep.

- Me too – Shion sighted against his chest and wrapped his arms around the others back. They both fell asleep again.


End file.
